Moro Quest
Introdução Vá até o NPC Varinius, que fica no Museum de Moro para iniciar a quest. Diálogos Diálogo: Hi/ help/ yes Player: hi Varinius: Sorry, our main attraction, the 300 years old official Orange League Championship Trophy isn't here right now, enjoy the other artifacts. Player: help Varinius: Of course I need help! Someone stole the main attraction! There is an officer Jenny at the beach, south of the island, can you help her find the trophy to my Museum? Player: yes Varinius: Thank you! Report to me if you solve this situation. Good luck. Depois vá até a NPC Officer Jenny, que fica ao sul de Moro. Diálogo: hi/ help/ yes Player: hi Officer Jenny: Hello citizen! Player: help Officer Jenny: I could use some help! Can you investigate and find out who stole the trophy? Player: yes Officer Jenny: Good, I have suspect that the team rocket is responsible for this crime! Jessie and James was spotted going to Kinnow Island. Follow their path and interrogate them! Depois vá até a Team Rocket secret cave em Kinnow island (ilha de pokémons water e grass, ao sudoeste de Moro, a cave fica indo pelo mar do lado direito da ilha). Você terá que batalhar com os NPCs Jessie (Arbok, Yanma e Wobbufet) e James (Victreebel e Weezing), após derrotá-los e matá-los eles aparecerão novamente e você deverá falar com eles. Diálogo: hi/ pokemon Player: hi Jessie: Stop! We surrender! I know you are after that Orange League Championship Trophy, but we are not with it anymore! Some POKEMON stole it from us! Player: pokemon Jessie: A Gastly and a Haunter stole it from us! So, we aren't outlaw at the moment... Leave us in peace! Retorne na NPC Officer Jenny em Moro. Diálogo: hi/ help/ yes/ help/ yes Player: hi Officer Jenny: Hello citizen! Player: help Officer Jenny: Did you interrogate the Team Rocket? Did you get the trophy? Player: yes Officer Jenny: Interesting! So, it wasn't the Team Rocket! Are you sure they said about a haunter and a gastly? I think it should be our next move! Good JOB! Player: help Officer Jenny: So, our last clue was the ghost pokemon that stole the trophy! We receive a report a few weeks ago that a ghost ship is sailing around the island, are you ready for this? Player: yes Officer Jenny: The ghost ship is east of here! Go there and get that trophy, then, deliver it to Varinius at the Museum. You don't need to report to me again. Good luck, and thanks for all your support! Você então deverá ir até o ghostship à direita de Moro, entrar e subir até o último andar e falar com o NPC Captain's Haunter. Diálogo: hi/ master/ yes/ dream world/ yes Player: hi Captain's Haunter: The Orange League Championship Trophy belongs to our MASTER! I can't let you get it, it means a lot to us! Player: master Captain's Haunter: Three centuries before, our master was the captain of this ship. He was a well-known Pokemon Trainer and MANAGED to win the Orange League. But a sea storm put an end tohis life... Want me to continue? Player: yes Captain's Haunter: We were searching our master's trophy for three centuries until some weeks ago when we found it! So, I can only let you get our trophy if you beat our master in a fair battleof 3 pokemons at the DREAM WORLD! Player: dream world Captain's Haunter: So, you think you are ready to battle with our master! I must warn you, you can only leave the dream world if you defeat him, and if you die in there, you die in this worldtoo! Are you ready? Player: yes Captain's Haunter: Close your eyes, and relax... Batalha Você cairá em uma arena onde deverá duelar com o NPC, ele sumonará um shiny gengar, um haunter e um gastly. Cuidado: nesta arena você NÃO poderá usar revive, apenas potions e medicine. Após derrotar o NPC, você deverá falar novamente com ele. Player: hi Captain's Haunter: Wow! You are really a good trainer! It's the first time the Captain lost a battle. You can have the trophy now, we will now rest in peace. Good bye! Então você receberá o troféu roubado: You see a golden pXg trophy. It's an unique item. Você deverá retornar no Museum de Moro e entregar o troféu para o NPC Varinius. Diálogo: hi/ help/ yes Player: hi Varinius: Sorry, our main attraction, the 300 years old official Orange League Championship Trophy isn't here right now, enjoy the other artifacts. Player: help Varinius: Did you get my trophy? I will reward you generously if you got it! Player: yes arinius: Finnaly! My Museum has its main attraction again! Thank you traveler! Here is your reward for all your trouble searching for my trophy! Good bye! Reward 800.000 experience points and a Boost Stone (unique item).